


First date

by Woon



Series: A collection of Harvey Bullock/Reader fics [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kiss on the Cheek, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Harvey hangs out while you work.





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> A little request I wrote a year or two ago. Posted it on another site, thought I should plop it here as well.

Not going home with drunk customers is a good solid rule, you only broke it one time for Harvey, because you knew him well enough to trust he wouldn’t pull anything too shady. He had invited you in, but you declined and he was cool about it. You had kissed his cheek on impulse and left. You figured he was too drunk to remember, but he remembered.

* * *

Harvey sat at the bar watching the other patrons, making small talk whenever you came over and ignored every female that tried to get him to buy them drinks. He was dressed a bit better than he usually does, beard looking spiffy.

“What’s going on with you tonight, Harvey?” You finally asked out of curiosity.

“I’ve got a date tonight.” Harvey gave you a smile before downing his water.

“Oh?” It was starting to slow down. “Kind of late for a date now? I mean they’ve kept you waiting here all night, Harvey.” You didn’t like that someone would stand your friend up like that.

“She has to work late, has to close up at her job.”

“I know how that goes. Got two hours to go.” You looked up at the time and hollered out “Last Call for Alcohol!” Several grumbles from the resident drunks and you went back to filling mugs with beer and calling cabs for a few of the ones who had left keys with you to keep them from driving.

Harvey watched you smiling, chatting when you had a second. Asking the odd question or two about his mystery date. You spent the last hour cleaning up, Harvey offered to help, but you told him to sit down and keep looking pretty for his date.

“I’ve got to lock up, Harvey.” You were annoyed at his date for not showing up, but Harvey was in good humor, which confused you a bit. He followed you around as you did your final walkabout to make sure everything was done, before locking up.

Harvey walked you home, it was a nice quiet walk, which is rare in Gotham. “I’m sorry your date stood you up, Harvey.” He just smiled and kissed your cheek.

“Our second date should be a movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this consider leaving a kudos to let me know.  
Loved it, a friendly comment is always appreciated.  
Hated it? Well, maybe someone else wrote something more your speed,   
thanks for giving this a read.


End file.
